


Again and Again

by SecretMaker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Toys, boyfriend shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: Tadashi has a boyfriend shirt, a plan, and nothing to lose.Alternatively titled: Yama Gets Boned. Repeatedly.





	

Iwaizumi had been staring at Tadashi all day, and frankly it was getting disconcerting.

“Senpai?” he asked. “Is there something wrong?” Iwaizumi jumped, looking furtively at the curious glances from their teammates.

“Nothing, Yamaguchi,” he muttered, then stomped off to go help another first year. Tadashi grinned to himself and stepped into line for spiking practice. It was his first day on the university team, and already things were going so well. Tadashi wasn’t the best player, not by a long shot, but nor was he the worst. A rush of adrenaline coursed through him as he jumped for the ball, his shirt fluttering around his stomach when he landed just after the smack of the ball hitting the court. He glanced up just in time to see Iwaizumi looking away quickly, the tips of his ears red.

Things were going very well, indeed.

-

The rush of air that knocked from Yamaguchi’s chest when Hajime shoved him against the wall only served to aggravate him more. It hitched as it let Yamaguchi’s lips, a breathy giggle escaping a self-satisfied smirk.

“What’s the matter, Hajime?” Yamaguchi laughed. He reached up to wind his arms around Hajime’s neck, pressing their torsos together.

“You know exactly what, you little brat,” Hajime growled. Yamaguchi opened his mouth to reply, but Hajime cut him off by sinking his teeth into the soft, beckoning skin of Yamaguchi’s collar bone.

The moan he got in response was the most beautiful sound Hajime had heard all day. Yamaguchi’s hips stuttered and the back of his head hit the wall with a dull thunk. Hajime dug his thumbs into Yamaguchi’s slender hips, into the skin that revealed itself whenever he so much as raised an arm.

“Thought you were being so smart, didn’t you?” Hajime growled. He dragged his teeth up Yamaguchi’s neck, just to feel the shiver that ran through his body. “Thought you’d just tease me a bit in front of the team, didn’t you? All that ‘senpai’ shit and those innocent little looks and _this_ -” He tugged on Yamaguchi’s shirt, pulling him in close again. Yamaguchi smirked, letting out a delicious little sigh and using his hold on Hajime’s shoulders to press against him.

“You mean, you don’t want me to smile at you?” he purred. “You don’t want me to wear your shirt and call you senpai and show the whole team how much I respect you?” Hajime snorted.

“You’d have to actually respect me for that,” he pointed out. Yamaguchi only hummed, a decadent little sound that made Hajime’s briefs feel tight.

He was being played, and they both knew it. Yamaguchi’s smirk widened and he leaned his shoulders back against the wall, letting his hips press forward and his shirt - Hajime’s shirt, the shirt he’d given him when he had first left for college - ride up and expose that strip of skin below his navel.

“You’re such a little shit,” Hajime snarled. Yamaguchi nodded and reeled Hajime in until he was close enough to whisper in his ear.

“So?” he breathed. “What are you going to do about it?”

“Nothing,” Hajime replied. He pulled away, leaving Yamaguchi looking small and confused against the wall. He gave one last fond caress to Yamaguchi’s hip before he turned on his heel and stalked into the kitchen. A smirk pulled at his lips as he dug around in the fridge, listening to Yamaguchi sputter and grumble in frustration.

-

Tadashi was in control of the situation. Sure, Iwaizumi had put a few surprising twists in the path, but it was nothing Tadashi couldn’t handle.

“Two days,” he declared to his math notes and anyone who cared to listen. “Two days and he’ll crack.”

“You said that last week, Tsukishima droned. “What did you get for number eight?”

“46x,” Tadashi said. “And I mean it, Tsukki. There’s no way he’ll hold out longer.”

“Are you still trying to get him to fuck you in one of his shirts?” Sugawara asked.

“It’s not the shirt,” Tadashi said. “I want him to fuck me so hard I can’t move, and the shirt is how I’m gonna do it.”

“Well, I want this conversation to be over,” Tsukishima muttered.

“Have you tried blowing him while you wear the shirt?” asked Asahi. Tsukishima groaned and dropped his head onto the table.

“No, I hadn’t thought of that,” Tadashi hummed.

“Give it a try,” Asahi said. “It works for me.”

“What, Ryuu and Chikara wearing your shirts?” Suga asked with a leer.

“Nope,” Asahi replied. “Me wearing Ryuu’s. I tore one once, and couldn’t sit for three days after.” Tsukishima let out a sob. Tadashi thought about what Asahi had said as he gave his friend a consoling pat on the back. Maybe it wouldn’t take two days after all.

-

Yamaguchi had this face he always made when he was about to get his way, a crinkling of the eyes that had brought Hajime worlds of pain and pleasure both. It was Pavlovian instinct now to prepare for surrender whenever that look appeared, and Hajime was more than ready to give himself over.

Still, whatever victory Yamaguchi had planned never seemed to come. He made dinner and chatted idly about his day while they ate. He cleared the table and dried what Hajime washed, humming a tune to himself. He set up an old movie, tucking his feet under Hajime’s thighs and reviewing some notes while it played. By the time they crawled into bed and Yamaguchi snuggled up to Hajime’s chest, he was growing paranoid.

“Hey, Tadashi?” he whispered.

“Hmm? What is it, baby?” Yamaguchi murmured. Hajime’s cheeks flooded with heat and he gathered Yamaguchi closer to him, glad that his face was hidden by the dark.

“I love you,” he said. “You know that, right?” Yamaguchi shifted.

“Of course I know that,” he said. “Hajime, what brought that up?”

“Nothing,” Hajime replied. “I just wanted to make sure you knew.”

“Well, I do,” Yamaguchi said. “And I know you know I love you too.” Hajime smiled into Yamaguchi’s hair.

“I do.”

-

Iwaizumi was dreaming, his face scrunching and relaxing to a rhythm only he knew. Tadashi smiled at the way the morning sun worshiped the planes of his cheeks and the wild mess of his hair. He reached out to smooth his fingertips over the range of Iwaizumi’s abs, feeling them flutter in their stead in-and-out. Iwaizumi mumbled something in his sleep and sighed happily. Tadashi took one last look at the perfection before him, then settled on his stomach, letting the shirt Iwaizumi had given him ride up over his back.

Iwaizumi slept in nothing but tight boxer-briefs, a habit Tadashi did everything in his power to encourage. It was only too easy to slip his fingers into those briefs and run them across the silky skin there. Iwaizumi’s cock twitched and he sighed. Tadashi smiled and pressed his cheek to Iwaizumi’s hip, using his free hand to peel the briefs down to his thighs.

He had to bite his lip to stifle a moan at the sight that awaited him. No matter how long they had been together, the sight of Iwaizumi’s tan skin pulled over firm muscle was enough to make him dizzy. He ran his hands up Iwaizumi’s hips and leaned in to breathe across his half-hard cock, his eyes fluttering shut when he caught the heady scent clinging to his skin.

This was nothing new, nothing they hadn’t done and done often. Waking Iwaizumi up with a blowjob had been Tadashi’s absolute favorite pass time on more than one occasion, and he had been informed in no uncertain terms that Iwaizumi enjoyed it as well. But still, Tadashi paused, Iwaizumi bare and pliant beneath him, a golden god in the morning light.He took a deep, shuddering breath to steady himself.

The first press of his lips to Iwaizumi’s cock didn’t really do much of anything. Tadashi trailed them up and down the shaft, seeing if he could entice Iwaizumi into waking with just that. When Iwaizumi slumbered on, Tadashi smiled to himself and parted his lips, pressing his tongue there instead.

That earned him a twitch and a sigh. Tadashi hummed and wrapped his lips around the head, suckling almost lazily. Iwaizumi shifted, but didn’t wake. Tadashi closed his eyes and let Iwaizumi’s cock slip deeper into his mouth until it was pressing at his throat and twitching lightly. He wrapped a hand around the base and pulled back a bit, letting himself be messy as he went, and dropped back down.

Tadashi’s mouth was getting fuller with every bob of his head, Iwaizumi growing harder and harder as he went. Soon it was getting difficult to suppress his gag reflex, and he had to pull away.

Large, strong hands tangled in his hair as he moved, holding him in place. Tadashi glanced up to see Iwaizumi staring at him, cheeks flushed and eyes hazed with sleep and lust. For a moment, they lived in that stalemate, until Tadashi winked cheekily and flicked his tongue just under Iwaizumi’s head.

“Fuck, ‘Dashi,” Iwaizumi hissed, his back arching. Tadashi smirked as well as he could around his mouthful and plunged down as far as he could. Iwaizumi’s cock pushed down his throat and he swallowed in a wild attempt not to gag, his nose pressing into the patch of hair at the base. With a groan, Iwaizumi used his grip on Tadashi’s hair to pull him off and up so that he could slam their lips together. He dragged his hands down Tadashi’s back, one tangling in his shirt at his shoulder while the other gripped his ass. His fingers crept inward, until all at once he froze. “Tadashi?” he asked.

“Yes, Hajime?”

“Your ass is wet.”

“Yes, Hajime.” Iwaizumi glared at him and pressed a finger into Tadashi, wriggling it around as if to test just how loose he was. Tadashi pressed back into the touch and decided to take pity on him. “I prepped myself for you,” he said. Iwaizumi closed his eyes and threw his head back against the pillows.

“You’re trying to kill me,” he accused.

“Not today,” Tadashi hummed. “Today I’m just trying to get you to fuck me.” Iwaizumi muttered something under his breath, something that sounded like a string of curses mixed with Tadashi’s name and a prayer. Tadashi grinned and leaned down to trail a line of nips and kisses along Iwaizumi’s neck and shoulder. Iwaizumi groaned and held Tadashi tighter, slipping another finger in with the first. Tadashi mewled and bucked his hips backwards, trying to get more of the sensation than Iwaizumi was giving him.

All at once the world shifted and Tadashi’s back hit the mattress. He blinked up in shock to see Iwaizumi looming over him, one hand still planted on his ass and the other braced by his head. There was a feral light in his eyes, out of place so early in the morning, that had Tadashi freezing where he was.

“You’ve been teasing me all week,” Iwaizumi growled. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

“Not ‘sorry’ if that’s what you’re looking for,” Tadashi replied.

“No, I guess you wouldn’t be sorry,” Iwaizumi sighed “Not yet, anyway. I can fix that, though.” Tadashi had two choices: submit there and then and hope Iwaizumi was merciful, or open his mouth and make it worse.

He chose the fun way.

“And how do you think you’re going to manage that?” he asked. A cloud passed in front of Iwaizumi’s face, dangerous and exciting. Tadashi shivered, and Iwaizumi raised a brow, but neither of them acknowledged it.

“I should start by gagging that smart mouth of yours,” Iwaizumi said, “but I’d miss your cute little moans too much.”

“Big words,” Tadashi commented. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and sat upright.

“Put your arms up,” he said. Tadashi hummed as if considering, then grinned.

“Make me,” he purred.

There was a moment of tense silence before Iwaizumi burst into motion. He seized both of Tadashi’s wrists and pinned them to the pillow with one hand, using the other to ruck Tadashi’s shirt up his body. With a mighty jerk he yanked it up around Tadashi’s forearms and twisted it into place. Tadashi frowned, flexing against its hold and finding it secure.

“Really?” he deadpanned. “Did you really just cuff me with a shirt?”

“I told you to put your hands up,” Iwaizumi replied. His voice had gone low and gravely, the way it did when Tadashi was in more trouble than he realized.

“When have I ever done something just because you told me to?” he asked. Iwaizumi smirked.

“You’re going to now,” he said. Tadashi opened his mouth to retort, but closed it immediately to hold back some of the moan that tore from his throat. Iwaizumi smirked, shifting the fingers he had plunged into Tadashi so that they rested, but did not press against his prostate. “Are you going to be good for me?” he asked.

“Probably not,” Tadashi panted, clawing at whatever bit of fabric he could reach. Iwaizumi hummed and twisted his fingers.

“Pity,” he said, and shoved a third finger in with the rest. “I was going to go easy on you.”

“No you weren’t,” Tadashi wheezed.

“No I wasn’t,” Iwaizumi agreed, and with that he began fucking Tadashi with his fingers, pounding them in and out at a brutal pace. Tadashi tried to speak, tried to say Iwaizumi’s name, a plea for more or for less, anything. But all that would come out was a broken gasp and a half-formed moan.

Heat pooled quickly in his stomach, twining tighter and tighter and higher and higher, until he was sure Iwaizumi was going to pull back and switch gears.

He didn’t.

“Ha- Hajime,” Tadashi gasped. “Hajime, ‘m gonna-”

Iwaizumi upped his pace, angling his fingers to abuse Tadashi’s prostate with every thrust. Tadashi whined and gasped and arched and scrabbled, but Iwaizumi did not let up. Then with one especially hard jab, Tadashi howled and came all over his stomach, spasming wildly with the force of it. He slumped onto the blankets, ready to take a moment to recover and then return the favor.

Iwaizumi did not let up. He slowed his pace, just a bit, but continued working his fingers in and out, caressing Tadashi’s prostate all while looking at him with the detached interest Tadashi would expect him to give a mildly entertaining television re-run, not his boyfriend covered in cum and writhing on their bed.

Finally, the sensation became too much, and Tadashi started trying to squirm away. “Hajime,” he whined. “Come on, stop it.”

“Make me,” Iwaizumi replied. Tadashi sobbed, twisting his hips to lessen the pressure, but it only made Iwaizumi’s fingers slip in deeper. Tadashi closed his eyes, half-wishing the world would end so that he could escape, when all of a sudden it stopped. Iwaizumi pulled his fingers away and stood to crouch in front of their nightstand. Tadashi’s heart stuttered when he saw what he was pulling out.

“Hajime,” he whispered. Something in his voice must have caught Iwaizumi’s attention, because he paused and placed a gentle hand on Tadashi’s cheek.

“Are you okay with this?” he whispered. “You can back out if you need, it’s okay.” Tadashi took a deep breath and considered.

“I’m okay,” he said slowly. Iwaizumi shook his head.

“I mean it, Tadashi,” he said. “If this is too much, I need you to tell me.”

“I’m fine,” Tadashi replied, more certainly this time. “If I need you to stop, we have a safeword.” Iwaizumi nodded at that, but he still looked a bit uncertain. When he turned to face Tadashi better, however, he froze at the sight of Tadashi’s cock, already getting hard again. His eyes grew dark, and the timid air disappeared entirely. He climbed onto the bed and sat between Tadashi’s spread legs, brandishing the vibrator he’d retrieved.

Without comment, Iwaizumi grabbed the lube from where Tadashi had dropped it a million years before and began clinically slicking up the toy. Tadashi chewed on his tongue to keep from commenting, an effort that did not go unnoticed by Iwaizumi, who slid the toy slowly into place. He turned it on to its lowest setting, a distracting rumble that would do nothing to give Tadashi relief in either direction. Then he sat back and observed, running his hands idly across Tadashi’s hips.

“You look so good like this, Tadashi,” he said. “All desperate and helpless. Aware of your place, for once in your life. So very pretty for me.”

Tadashi whined, flexing his hips to try and get more stimulation out of the vibrator. He was fully hard again already, but he needed something more if he was going to come out of this with his sanity intact. Iwaizumi hummed and seemed to take pity on him, turning the vibrator up one more notch. It still wasn’t enough.

“P-please,” Tadashi stuttered. Iwaizumi snorted.

“I don’t think you’ve done anything to earn it, now have you?” he asked. “I’ll tell you what. I’ll turn it up one more level, but in exchange I’m going to need you to finish what you started.” Tadashi whimpered and nodded wildly, too desperate for relief to care what he was agreeing to. Iwaizumi hit the button again, and pleasure rocketed through Tadashi’s bones. Vaguely, he registered Iwaizumi moving, shuffling forward until his knees were on either side of Tadashi’s chest, but he was too busy soaring on the vibrations in his ass to care. Something tapped against Tadashi’s lips, something soft and warm and wet. He moaned, letting his mouth fall open and allowing Iwaizumi’s cock to slip inside.

There was no way it was a good blowjob. Tadashi was too focused on the vibrations to do more than lie there and let Iwaizumi thrust into his slack mouth. But over the buzzing in his ass and the roaring in his ears, Tadashi could hear the sound of Iwaizumi groaning. His pace picked up, bumping against Tadashi’s cheek and the back of his throat in succession, but Tadashi was screaming, trying to arch his back against the weight on his chest and claw at the sheets and thrust and clench. His stomach pulled tight, and he was cumming, across his stomach, across Iwaizumi’s back and ass, across space and time itself. Iwaizumi pulled out of his mouth to let him breathe, but that was the only relief he offered.

“Hajime!” Tadashi screeched, once again trying to worm away from any stimulation as his orgasm faded and he tripped headlong into oversensitivity. “Hajime, _please_.”

“You’re okay, Tadashi,” Iwaizumi murmured. He cupped Tadashi’s cheek, the tender touch incongruous with the filth and pleasure and pain that was Tadashi’s entire being. “It’s okay. Just a little longer for me, okay baby?”

“Y-yellow,” Tadashi stuttered. Iwaizumi’s weight lifted off his chest, and the vibrations disappeared.

“What do you need?” Iwaizumi asked. He hauled Tadashi’s upper body into his lap, cradling him close and running a hand through his hair.

“Just need a minute,” Tadashi panted. “Just gotta breathe for a second.”

“Take all the time you need,” Iwaizumi murmured. Tadashi nodded and closed his eyes, floating on the warmth coming from Iwaizumi’s body.

The world continued to spin and life went on outside, but in Tadashi and Iwaizumi’s room, all was still, and quiet, and warm. Tadashi breathed and clung to Iwaizumi and eventually the tremors slowed.

“Okay,” he whispered. Iwaizumi gave his hair one last stroke.

“You sure?” he asked. Tadashi nodded, and that was it. The peaceful atmosphere shifted, going sharp and dangerous as Iwaizumi sat up. He rolled Tadashi onto his stomach, arms stretched out in front of him and ass in the air. Just carefully enough that it wouldn’t hurt, Iwaizumi yanked the vibrator out and tossed it aside, shoving himself in where it had been.

Tadashi howled, scrabbling at his bonds at the sudden fullness. Iwaizumi barely even paused, pulling out and slamming home again at full speed. He gripped Tadashi’s hips, his fingers digging in until it hurt. Tadashi did his best to brace himself against the violence of Iwaizumi’s movements, but he slipped up the bed regardless. Finally, Iwaizumi adjusted his grip and hoisted Tadashi until he was sitting upright, sinking down and pulling up only thanks to the guidance of Iwaizumi’s hands on his waist. He fell back against Iwaizumi’s chest, letting him pound up into him and simply giving himself over.

Iwaizumi picked up his pace, growling wordlessly into Tadashi’s neck. One hand came brushing along his hip, pausing for just a moment there before it wrapped around Tadashi’s cock and began pumping mercilessly. The swing of Iwaizumi’s hips turned erratic, his hand tightened, and he sunk his teeth into Tadashi’s neck, and the world turned white. There was barely enough cum left in him to scatter across the sheets as lightening dragged its fingers along Tadashi’s body. Iwaizumi’s hips stuttered and he moaned, stifled by Tadashi’s neck, as he fell over the edge as well. Tadashi went limp in Iwaizumi’s hold, collapsing against the mattress. He felt loose and hollow, like someone had opened him up and scooped out all the unnecessary gunk and left him with nothing but his skin and the random aftershocks and Iwaizumi’s hands running up and down his sides. He could hear Iwaizumi’s voice, filtering in from a great distance, humming somewhere in the back of Tadashi’s mind.

“That’s it, that’s my good boy. Look at you, all covered in sweat and cum. You’re filthy, Tadashi.”

Something tugged at the edges of Tadashi’s awareness, something that demanded he pay attention to what Iwaizumi was saying rather than the sweet purr of his voice.

“You’re so pretty for me, such a pretty little slut. Look at you, lying there like you’re just begging someone to wreck you.”

Iwaizumi wasn’t done yet. He was still playing, whispering in Tadashi’s ear as he stroked along all of Tadashi’s most sensitives spots - and with the aftermath of three consecutive orgasms, all his spots were sensitive. Tadashi screamed at his mind to catch up, but then Iwaizumi’s mouth was on him, dragging down his neck and shoulder, playing along his collar bone. One thumb came up to brush at a nipple, and Tadashi’s entire body jolted.

“Hajime,” he breathed, wondering when his voice had gotten so wrecked.

“I know, baby,” Iwaizumi rumbled, his lips brushing against the bruise he had left on Tadashi’s skin. “I know. It’s not enough, is it? You came three times, and it’s not enough for a whore like you. But don’t worry. I’ll take care of you. I’ll make you cum again and again, until there’s nothing left.” Tadashi whimpered.

It _hurt_. Iwaizumi nipped and sucked on his chest, leaving behind a trail of marks that burned like stars beyond Tadashi’s physical awareness. Tadashi was half-hard again, and it hurt, it hurt, it hurt and it felt so good. Iwaizumi wrapped his hand around Tadashi’s cock, just holding it, and Tadashi couldn’t even find the energy to whine.

“Come one,” Iwaizumi whispered to Tadashi’s neck. “You can do it, babe. Just one more for me, just one more.” His hand moved, fisting around Tadashi’s head and then slipping back down to the base, his way eased by the remnants of cum and sweat and a bit of lube. He stroked again, so slow and so tight, and Tadashi was a wildfire, was a star, was nothing at all. Iwaizumi moved his hand a little faster, moving down to mark up Tadashi’s ribs and the top of his stomach. His free hand drew angry red lines down Tadashi’s side. Tadashi, too numb and too overworked, couldn’t tell the difference between the sting and the pleasure. Iwaizumi murmured obscenities and compliments to the skin of Tadashi’s navel, to his hip bones, to his thighs, the hand on his cock moving a little faster still. Tadashi was galaxies and supernovae, bursting and dying and being reborn in the empty vast of space. Iwaizumi’s mouth was on his balls, and Tadashi was no more.

It was warm in the void, warm and soft. Nothingness caressed Tadashi’s skin, ruffled his hair and laid him down, weightless. And out of the silence, a song.

The universe was humming, working its throaty, deep voice through the melody of a love song the words to which Tadashi couldn’t remember. It had a nice voice, a familiar one, a safe one, and Tadashi floated back to earth.

He was in the bath, propped up in the warm water with his back against Iwaizumi’s chest while he hummed, scrubbing at Tadashi’s hair. Tadashi made a noise, somewhere between a croak and nothing at all, and the humming stopped.

“Hey,” murmured Iwaizumi, the autumn sun in his voice. “How’re you feeling?”

Tadashi thought about it. He made a slow catalog of each of his parts, and then of his soul. He considered the floaty space of his mind and the ache of his thighs and the sting of every bite. He pressed his cheek to Iwaizumi’s chest, to the wet, warm, soft skin there, and smiled.

“I’m wonderful,” he breathed. Iwaizumi pressed his smiling lips against Tadashi’s shoulder.

“I’m glad,” he said. “I need to make us breakfast, though. Do you want to soak a bit? I can come get you?” Tadashi shook his head.

“Wanna be with you,” he whispered. Iwaizumi chuckled. He rested his chin on Tadashi’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around Tadashi’s waist and warmed Tadashi’s heart.

“We can order takeout,” he suggested. Tadashi smiled.

“Takeout sounds perfect,” he said.

“Okay,” Iwaizumi said.

“All right,” Tadashi replied.

“Sounds good,” Iwaizumi said. Tadashi giggled.

“We have to get up first,” he pointed out, and though he couldn’t see it, he knew Iwaizumi was pouting. “We can cuddle on the couch while we wait,” he said. Iwaizumi’s grip tightened and he hid a smile against Tadashi’s neck. Tadashi closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)   
>  [Naughty Tumblr](http://verymuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
